Fangs over Feet
by cherry blossom rain
Summary: he had lived 350 years and was still alone. he had been waiting for her. this could be the greatest story of his life. but how will it end? josef/sarah. some humor. some angst later. for the storyline, assume nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! So, I got really tired of all the sarah/josef fics being angsty (no offense to anyone!) so I wrote my own. All I had to work with was that they met at a train station and that she had asked for a match. This is my take on it. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own crap.

Note: Charles Josef in the 50's

Chapter 1: The Meeting

The first thing he noticed was her hair, a lick of orange flame dancing on the edge of his vision. He chose not to see it. Charles Fitzgerald had been staring into space as he waited for the train that would take him to his business meeting. What could possibly be the most important meeting of his life. The weather was unusually warm for May and it made him a little bit drowsy.

"Excuse me." A light female voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Wha--?" this was not his usual controlled response. He should have seen her approach! How did he miss it? She giggled.

"Can I borrow a match?"

Charles pulled one out of a pocket. Before handing it to her he asked "Do you intend to return it?"

"If you insist." She nodded a thank you and walked away. He looked at her oddly. She was planning something. He saw her a moment later on the other side of the platform.

The girl slipped a pipe out of the mouth of a sleeping man, lit it, and slid it between the lips if another younger man, also asleep. The younger man took a deep breath and choked, waking himself up in the process. The spluttering woke the older man, who proceeded to yell at the younger man for stealing his pipe.

The girl wandered back towards Charles before breaking into laughter.

"Do you want your match back?"

He had been so transfixed by the scene that he hadn't noticed her approach. Again. _You're slipping._ He thought to himself "What was that?"

"Oh," she smiled. "Just some fun. Sam said he wanted to try smoking papa's pipe. So why not now?"

"Oh."

The trains had arrived and the older man, her father, was marching purposefully in their direction. "What's going on here?"

The girl turned and smiled sweetly at her father. "Oh, hello Papa. I was just having a nice conversation with…" she turned back to Charles. "Sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Charles Fitzgerald." He gave a little bow. She winced.

"Sarah! Our train is here. Let's go!" her father stated abruptly. "Goodbye Mr…. Fitzgerald." He just about spat the last word and started to pull his daughter away.

"Sarah…?" Charles murmured.

"Whitley, Sarah Whitley. The only one in new York." She shouted back behind her as she was pulled onto the train. The train slid out of the station.

"Sarah.," Charles whispered. "Sarah Whitley." He then realized that he had missed his train.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! Please read and review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so sorry to take so long. Homework and sh…shtuff. Yeah, shtuff, that's it. So here is chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I wish.

* * *

Chapter 2: Social Callings

He found the number easily, but it took Charles a whole month to get up the courage to call. The phone rang on the other line.

"Hello?"

"May I speak to Sarah Whitley?"

she laughed. "I was wondering when you'd call."

"Good thing you picked up."

"It's a private line."

"Oh." Charles felt a bit stupid. They could have been talking! He could have saved himself from the last month's agonizing doubt.

"So…"

"So what?"

"You called me, remember."

"Right" _smooth Charles, really._ He couldn't think of what to say. _Drat._

"Care to come to dinner Friday night?"

"hmm…?" he had still been trying to figure out what he wanted to say.

"My father's hosting a dinner for my brother and said I could invite someone. I'm inviting you."

"What time should I be there?"

"Five is good." She quickly rattled off an address, "See you there! I've got to go, bye!"

"Bye…" Charles mumbled, though the receiver had already gone dead.

-zzz-

Charles pulled up to the house and got out of the car. He checked the address, then checked it again. Damn, that was a big house. _No time for nerves now, Charles. Be cool. _why was he having such a hard time keeping cool lately? He took a deep breath, thought once more that this was not a good idea, and rang the doorbell. The door opened almost before his hand left the bell.

"So glad you could make it! Come in,"

"Hello, Sarah." Charles gave one of those little half bows he seemed so good at. Sarah's heart began to flutter and she smiled.

"You're early."

"It's better than late."

"True. By the way," she glanced around conspiratorially, "I told papa that I saw you in town last week and invited you then."

"So the phone call never happened?"

Sarah smiled. "What phone call?"

Charles was not looking forward to dealing with her father again. The man seemed to have taken an instant dislike to Charles. No reason why, he just had. Mr. Whitley glared at Charles throughout dinner, despite the disapproving looks from his wife. Sarah's attention was fixed entirely on Charles. She laughed at his jokes and listened intently to all of his stories. Charles was suddenly sorry that so few of them were true. Dinner was wonderful, roast lamb and potatoes, and he wished that he could taste more than just the ghost of their flavor. Charles began to miss food. Kind of a lot. He hadn't missed food in at least 300 years! _This is the last time I ever go to one of these dinners. _He vowed silently. Charles would have the exact same thought at every dinner after that. And there were many.

* * *

So, basically, the point of this chapter was to integrate Josef/ Charles into Sarah's life a bit. This chapter is not really important, but it sets up for the next chapter. Hopefully chapter 3 will be up in the not-so-distant future. Please R & R!


End file.
